Roots
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Two wizards discover they are going to have a baby but what happens to the child? Btw, this is a Natsu Dragneel origin story.


**I'm working on Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer but I decided to write this to help myself get in the Fairy Tail fanfic writing headscape.**

* * *

><p><span>Roots<span>

Tora and Hiro Moto were two of the best wizards to ever live. No guild could ever handle their destructive and insane personalities. They succeeded in any job they were hired to do. They were the best of friends, the best partners and the most loving couple. Tora was a master in requip magic and Hiro was the fastest with teleportation magic. It was after a big job did it all start...

"Tora? Toooooraaaaa!" Hiro whined, trying to get her attention "Hey, Tor, what's with the face?"

Tora looked up at him with no expression. He began absentmindedly fiddling with a lock of her pale pink hair. They were sitting in the back of a cart and, as it hit a bump in the forest road, Tora felt her breakfast making a comeback. It didn't help that she'd been feeling sick all that morning. When the cart driver stopped, she ran into the woods and fell to her knees beside a river before vomiting into the water.

Hiro found her curled up by the river with her head in her lap and her arms hiding her face. He sat down next to his wife and plaited some locks of her hair. It was a strange occurrence, Tora usually had guts of steel (meaning she didn't usually vomit) and especially not from "motion sickness". She leaned into Hiro and looked up at him.

"I... I think I might be... pregnant," she said, a smile on her face with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Hiro was overjoyed by the news and pulled his wife into his arms. They were both so happy but also worried for the baby's safety. They lived a dangerous lifestyle but they couldn't fully give up the wizarding life. Then again... they did always want to start their _own _guild.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, they spent the last of their money in the building and licencing of their guild. It was a huge gamble but hopefully it would pay off by the time the baby was due. Sure enough, their guild was up and running by the time Tora was 9 months along. It was named the Red Phoenix Guild and it was gaining members fast.<p>

It was mid-Summer when their child was born. A healthy baby boy with his mother's pale pink hair. They named him Tarō Moto and he held great magical potential within his chubby little body. He was toddling around the Red Phoenix Guild Hall by the time he was 8-months-old and squealing in attempts to talk. Both Hiro and Tora were 23 by then and had settled into the role of Guild Masters and parents. Unfortunately, their happiness was short-lived.

It was late and Hiro was asleep in bed while Tora entertained Tarō in his crib. She picked up the slightly limp plush dragon toy and nuzzled it against her toddler's nose. Tarō squealed in joy and hugged the dragon with his chubby little arms. Tora smiled at her little boy and Tarō began to yawn. She lay him down and tucked him up within the blankets to keep him nice and warm.

It was nearly sunrise when their son's crying woke them up. Unable to summon the strength to walk, Hiro teleported to the nursery to calm Tarō back to sleep. As soon as he was all there, he was immediately hit by a blast of dark magic. He opened his eyes to see a man with his crying son in his arms. A wall was completely demolished to allow the cold morning wind into the room.

"Tarō!" Hiro exclaimed "Tora!"

Tora ran down the hall and threw the nursery door open. As soon as she saw the man with her son, she summoned a bow and a quiver of arrows before taking aim.

"Give. Me. My. Son!" Tora hissed "Or I'll put an arrow through your heart,"

The dark wizard took a dagger from his belt and held it to the crying Tarō. Tora's anger flooded her system and she steadily lowered her arrow. Hiro got to his feet and they both glared as the dark wizard left through the broken down wall.

"Tarō..." Tora whimpered.

"Let's get him back!" Hiro said, wrapping his arms around her and teleporting them both.

* * *

><p>Tarō's cries echoed through the trees as the dark wizard carried him on a horse. Hiro performed the most teleports in the shortest amount of time he'd ever done. He teleported to a location to hear for Tarō's cries then teleported closer to their son. Tora's heart was pounding from the adrenaline of being teleported and the impending battle for their child.<p>

Tarō's pudgy little face was red with tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know whose arms he was in but it wasn't his mother's or his father's. As a baby, all he could do was cry for his parents to take him from this person. Tarō just wanted his mother to hold him, burp him and let him fall asleep in her arms while she rocked in a rocking chair.

The dark wizard brought the horse to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Hiro and Tora teleported there just as Hiro ran out of magic energy. Tora stumbled forward and summoned a sword. Tarō opened his dark eyes and saw his mother. He began gurgling and reaching out to her.

"Who are you? What do you want from my child?" Tora asked as the sun began to rise.

The dark wizard merely held Tarō over the edge of the cliff and the toddler began crying for his mother. Tora tightened her grip on her sword as she tried to think of who this dark wizard was. He had white hair and an eye patch over his right eye.

"He will never defeat Zeref if he doesn't live," he said, mysteriously.

Tora was taken aback from the mention of Zeref but was mostly angered at the mention of killing her little Tarō. The dark wizard looked at her dead in her eyes before releasing his grip on Tarō.

Hiro hadn't been able to stand after so many teleports but tried to get to his feat when he heard that Zeref was involved. When Tarō was let go, his heart stopped. Tora tried to reach out to their son but the dark wizard pulled a dagger out from within his cloak and stabbed her in the back. Hiro held his breath and couldn't move a muscle out of shock. Tora fell over the edge of the cliff and didn't even scream as the dagger had completely paralyzed her.

The sun completely rose and the dark wizard disappeared. Hiro managed to walk to the edge and looked over in the hopes his family was just on a ledge but no. There was no sign of them. He fell to his hands and knees and clawed at the ground as tears fell from his face.

* * *

><p>Unknown to all, Hiro actually had one last teleport in him but his desire to save his son had solely teleported Tarō which left Hiro completely out of power. Tarō was sent hundreds of miles away to a place where it was raining. The toddler sat up at the mouth of a cave and spat up from the nausea of a first teleport. When thunder roared through the clouds, he began to cry which got the attention of the cave's inhabitants. A dark red dragon crawled out from within and approached the child. He rested his head by the child and his hot breath warmed the cold toddler right away.<p>

"What's your name, human child?" the dragon asked "I am Igneel, the Fire Dragon,"

The baby looked up at the dragon and got to his feet to look at Igneel. Igneel looked into the toddler's dark eyes and could tell he had experienced things no one ever should. The toddler began crying once more and Igneel found himself taking the boy into his cave and out of the cold. After figuring out that the boy was too young to say his name, Igneel renamed him and began to care for him as his very own.

* * *

><p><strong> For anyone who didn't get it, Tarō Moto is Natsu Dragneel. The guy who tried to kill him was Hades. I may continue this in the future. Tell me what you think in the reviews.<strong>

**-Noto**


End file.
